Of Familial Ties
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Ever notice the uncanny similarities between Jack and Jamie? 300 years ago, after saving his sister from death and chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian now; secrets shall be revealed as Jack digs deeper into the past... Drabble series; will be updated when I feel like it? Currently no pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rise Of The Guardians FanFiction**** by ****_LouiseRisa_**

**Of Familial Ties**

**Summary: **Ever notice the uncanny similarities between Jack and Jamie? 300 years ago, after saving his sister from death and chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian now; secrets shall be revealed as Jack digs deeper into the past... Drabble series; will be updated when I feel like it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ROTG.

**A/N: **I saw ROTG a few days ago in celebration of my exams ending and I totally fall in love with it! As I watch the movie, I just can't help but relate Jamie's features with Jack's. So... this is kind of my explanation for it. And **warning**, I may have the characters OOC... I have no beta and I'm writing the characters out of memory if not imagination.

~...~...~...~...~

When they finally reach back at the pole, Jack jumps off the sleigh first; the wind blows behind him slightly to allow his soft landing.

Jack hooks his right hand around his staff, the last thing he has to hold on to his past.

Just then, an idea hits him straight in the face. The elves, seeing his expression, move away with a jingle; both to avoid the others coming out of the sleigh and to distance themselves with the newly elected, scheming Guardian.

North, seeing the light within Jack's eyes, chuckles, "Just because you can't get on my naughty list any more, doesn't mean you can just go around and get up to no good."

"Oh great, up to no good again? Frosty?" Bunnymund adds.

"Nope," Jack shakes his head, "Remember what Tooth said about my teeth? About them having my memories?"

Tooth perks up at the mention of her name and asks tentatively, "Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe I should go find my family?"

"What?" the others chorus, except Sandman, he only conjures up a question mark on top of his head.

"Yea... I mean, I saved my sister. She should be alive long enough to have a family right? Right?"

"Urm... Yea, I guess?" Bunny says.

"Hmm..." North ponders as he scratches his beard. "I think you can find the children of her children. If that's what you mean. Yes. I think you should go find your family. I know you can. I can feel it; in my belly."

"Then that's settled. Tooth, can I go to your place? I need to find my sister's teeth and maybe look at her memories. There should be something there." Jack scratches his head.

"Of course you can, Jack. But it'll probably take a while. The fairies and I still have to reorganise some things."

"I can help, it'll speed up the process; and I can find my - or my sister's - family faster too," Jack grins.

"And we shall help," Bunny offers, Sandy shakes his head vigorously before realizing what he is doing and nods instead. Bunny continues, "North?"

"Sure, why not."

"Then off we go, to Tooth Palace!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Familial Ties**

**Disclaimer:**RotG is not mine. But I do think Jack's quite a charmer.

**A/N:**I can't thank you enough for favouriting, following and reviewing this fic! You people are amazing~! And seriously stunned me speechless for three whole hours each time I checked my email. I keep forgetting that I'm writing this one in present tense. xD The warning from the first chapter still applies here though; unless you're treating me to a second round at the movies to understand more of the characters? :P

To a **guest** reviewer I would've PM my reply to you but you didn't log in, so here it goes... : *SQQUUUEEEEAAAAALLLLLL!* ME TOO! Being glad, I mean... xD and thanks! Means a lot! :D

and... **aNONYMOS**: tHANK YOU! :D

~...~...~...~...~

When they arrive at the palace of golden spirals where thousands upon thousands of teeth are supposed to be kept, Jack starts to feel nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? Dread and trepidation starts to fill the three hundred and seventeen years old winter spirit's body just as hope and anticipation kicks in as well.

Simply said, none of us would want to be him at the moment.

When they have hopped back onto the sleigh at the pole, Jack has been rather calm. If you ask me, I'd say it's the sight of the mounting golden canisters that freaks him out. There are mountains upon mountains of those things! After all, the teeth collected have been preserved ever since the dark ages.

Tooth is the first to fly out of the ride; it is her palace to say the least, and she is more than eager to get things back to normal with the memory boxes back to where they belong.

Everyone gingerly follow the hyperactive fairy out of the sleigh and wince slightly as she barks orders after orders at them. Jack, North, Bunny and Sandy couldn't blame her, they are pretty sure that they will act the same if the same thing happen to them.

Shrugging, each and every one of them pick a golden canister up, a baby fairy by their side since they are going to need a guide or two in this reorganization.

So time slowly ticks by, as the Guardians work together, bringing Hope, Wonder, Dreams and Fun back into the realm of Memories.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **By the way, I apologize for the slow update (and short chapter; but I've decided to write real short ones for this when I started typing - so I can update faster, but look at me now... =~=). I'll try to update the next chapter faster. If you're not mad, please review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Familial Ties**

**Disclaimer: **RotG is still not mine.

**A/N: **I'm thinking of throwing a few OCs in here in later chapters. The reason will be revealed soon (If the chapter isn't much of a hint). Just give me their names and appearances. You may give me their personalities as well, but they may be altered as according to the needs of the fic.

To **CurleyNai**: Why you no log in? xD And thanks a lot~! Well, this is a chapter, no? ;)

~...~...~...~...~

Just as Jack is about to follow Baby Tooth – he gets lucky, apparently; Baby Tooth volunteers to help him with the reorganization and is practically shooing the others from even nearing the young winter spirit, which, considering the unhealthy adoration they have for his snow white teeth, was life-saving – a loud boom resounds through the palace.

Distracted as he is at the time, he turns from Baby Tooth's hovering form to glance at North's blurry red before a wave of red and white ring appears above the jolly man's head and spreads out to touch those in the palace of golden spirals.

The wave of energy continues to expand as Jack, with Baby Tooth hot on his heels, flies to the edge of the palace before the red and white wave hits them too. Jack's world falls into darkness and he faintly registers hearing buzzing of a kind before passing out flat on the marble Tooth has as floorings in her palace.

When light reenters his vision, Jack finds himself standing next to the other Guardians; the baby fairies and Baby Tooth were nowhere in sight. Jack looks at his surroundings. He stands next to Sandy who was clutching his head as though he is dizzy from the wave hitting them earlier, placing a hand on the Sandman's shoulder as if to steady him.

Making sure that the golden imp is indeed fine, Jack looks up to see Bunnymund and Tooth staring at a gaping North. He opens his mouth to remark a thing or two about their funny expressions but he soon can't find his own voice too.

Why would that be?

Well, for one, they are no longer at Tooth's Palace.

Secondly, people – who aren't supposed to be anywhere near where they were – are walking around with brooding faces and frowns upon their brows.

And third? There is another Nicholas St. North standing before them.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **YAY~! I updated! I have you guys to thank. ^_^ Those emails sure brighten my day. And I totally blame you guys for making me squeal and jump around like a kid in a hospital. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Familial Ties**

**Disclaimer: **I want to get myself a Sandman plushy. If I'd own RotG, I would've just take any one of the prototypes, no?

**A/N: **I saw Jack Frost in my dreams last night, hitting Bunnymund's head with a bamboo. He was shouting, "What did I say about hiding my staff?"

To **Universal808**: CHARGE IT! CHARGE IT! xD And yes… it probably is. Thanks for reviewing~!

~...~...~...~...~

First thing first, Jack feels the need to rub his eyes. He is pretty sure he's under the influence of Sandy's dream sand; then again, the golden imp stands just next to him, stunned into a golden statue of a kind.

The Nicholas St. North before them is nothing like the North they know; one thing's for sure.

This North looks oh-so-much younger and he definitely has neither beard nor moustache whatsoever. In fact, he looks to be around Jamie's age.

The North they know frowns slightly at his younger self, as though reliving the memory at the same time as the scene replays before him.

"Nicholas!" a woman bellows. The Guardians turn their heads around to see a woman, no older than thirty, rushes towards the Child-North.

She kneels to the child's height and speaks hurriedly in Russian to the boy. Jack sees the child's eyes – those sparkling eyes filled with wonder as does the North he knows – widens and tears begin to brim along their edges.

Jack turns to see the man in red fighting tears at what the woman had said to him all those years ago.

"It was the death of my mother and sister," whispers North quietly, feeling the inquiring gazes of the Guardians upon him. "Mother died giving birth to her and Johanna… Johanna didn't make it," he sniffles loudly just as the younger version of himself runs towards a wooden house near the end of the village, agonizing shouts of "MAMA!" at his wake.

Tooth goes ahead and hugs Father Christmas as they both sob together, one more painful than the other.

Jack himself finds a hand – well, paw – upon his left shoulder before he turns to see Bunny trying to smile comfortingly at him. Jack offers a shaky smile of his own and realizes that this scene must have occurred during the dark ages, or before then; but the past have already been carved into stone and they are now merely visitors to this realm of memory. There isn't a thing they can do to change it.

Jack and Bunny continue to look at the man clad in red when suddenly the scene before them blurs and morphs into another one.

This time, all they can do is whistle admiringly at their leader.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **I need OCs! Suggest them to me~! xD Johanna is actually a suggestion from a friend when I lamented to her earlier in the day… So, poor little Johanna belongs to her. And I'm pretty sure she's going to kill me for not updating a Twilight fic she's been asking for... xP


End file.
